Clarissa Fairchild, a shadowhunter
by teddiesxturtles
Summary: Clary begins to train as a shadow hunter. 3 months after their return from Idris, trouble starts again with the Downworlders. What is going on? JacexClary.
1. Clary's training

**I decided to write a training scene. Enjoy! Don't forget to R & R. :D *ONESHOT* (for now.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or and TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

"OOF!"

Clary fell flat on her back on the wooden floor in the training room at the Institute. Ever since they got back from Idris, it was the Lightwoods' main priority to train Clary to become one of them. One of the Shadow world. That day, she and Jace have been working on hand – to – hand combat. They've been working with whips, seraph blades, angel knives, kindjal daggers, and other weapons that Clary soon forgot after Jace had been throwing punches and kicks that she was supposed to block or dodge. Clary had been fantasizing taking long, _long _break, visiting her mother and Luke, drinking coffee, when Jace punch kicked her in the chest, cutting off her breath and making her fall.

"Clary," Jace said, kneeling down beside her while pulling out his stele. Suddenly, there was a stinging kiss on Clary's arm. Looking down, she saw Jace drawing an iratze on the inside of her wrist where she apparently had landed on and sprained. She was still stunned from the fall to care about the pain from the wrist.

"You have to pay attention. Losing concentration like that in the middle of a hunt makes you an easy target. Allowing me to kick you down was completely and utterly idiotic." Jace scoffed.

"Well, slow down a bit. We've been at this for hours." Said Clary, breathlessly. Jace was too close. She could see every trace of faded runes on his arms. The black marks on his chest, looked like twisting tongues of fire. His golden halo of hair was messy and dripping of sweat.

"Clary," Jace sighed.

_Please let me have a break. Please say okay. Please, please, please!_ Clary silently begged.

"Fine. We'll continue tomorrow. We're going to go on a hunt soon anyway." Jace said, standing up. He held out his hand which Clary gratefully accepted. He pulled her up from the floor and held her recklessly close. "But first..." Jace said huskily while leaning closer to Clary's face. Clary stayed still, waiting for the moment his lips would brush hers…

"JACE! CLARY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" came Isabelle's scream from outside the training room. "WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TO PANDEMONIUM REMEMBER?" Isabelle shouted.

The door banged open, and there stood the raven – haired Izzy, already dressed in her shadow hunting gear. She had traded the skin – tight ebony shirt and dark leather pants for an onyx, long - sleeved dress that reached the top of her thighs with silver runes designs on the neckline and sleeves. With the fishnet leggings and stiletto boots, she looked fairly bad ass. The silver – gold whip coiled around her wrist, glittered wickedly.

"Come on, people!" she said, stomping in and grabbing Clary by the arm. "Let's go! Let's go! The demons are waiting. Well, not in the literal sense I mean. And _you_, Clary," Isabelle said savagely, tearing her gaze from the door and glared at the red – head she was half – dragging, "You said I could make you over. I only have so much time to make you drop dead gorgeous. Jace Lightwood," She turned her head around, glaring at Jace. "Go put a shirt on and take a bath. I could already smell you from the doorway." Jace just shrugged, watching the two leave. "Let's go, Clary." Isabelle said for the last time, tugging Clary's arm once more.

"Help me." She mouthed at Jace.

"No way." He mouthed back. That creep just smirked! Clary stumbled along side Isabelle who had stopped dragging her and just resorted to holding Clary's arm. Meanwhile, Jace watched them from the back of the room, while shrugging his pale gray t - shirt on. As he turned around, he heard the door slam and saw that he was alone in the training room. It was just him and his thousand reflections bouncing off the mirrors.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll make this a chapter story. I'm having so much fun with this. :)) ha ha ha. R & R guys! Thanks. **

**-Lexa **


	2. Clary's and Isabelle's sisterly moment

**Oh gosh! Thanks so much to those reviews. I love you all. I'll do my best to make these longer. Here's Chapter 2 of Post CoG. When I get some real story stuff, I'll change the title. But for now, I'll stick with that. Haha! R & R guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Clary and Isabelle had been walking down the hall in silence until Isabelle suddenly stopped in front of a door. It was her room. "Come on, Clary." She muttered. Clary flitted past her as she opened the door and sat on the dark bed. The golden swirls on the dark walls gave her the impression of fireworks. Isabelle ran off to her closet, throwing clothes out, or unfolding them, giving constant looks at Clary.

"This is perfect!" Isabelle sighed. She was holding up a black long sleeved shirt with a silver rune on the front. _The rune of protection_. Clary realized.

"Oooh, you can wear the black leather pants, shirt tucked in of course with a big buckled silver belt. And boots buckled to the knees. What do you think Clary?" Isabelle chattered. She'd gone back to the closet and had started to search for those clothes. Clary was just silent.

"Clary!" Isabelle scolded. _Damn, you can't get her attention for more than 5 minutes. _

"I'm sorry. What?" Clary turned facing Isabelle, surprise clearly etched on her heart – shaped face. No less than 5 minutes ago she'd been dreaming of what would have happened if Izzy had never interrupted hers and Jace's moment. He's mine, mine, _and MINE_. She sang in her head.

"Clarissa Fairchild!" Isabelle said, exasperated. Clary turned towards her, her emerald eyes big and wide, looking expectant. "Take a bath, and put these on –" She threw the clothes at her. "Then we'll work on your hair." Izzy finished.

"Okay, Isabelle." Clary said tonelessly. She entered Isabelle's blue painted bathroom and locked the door. She shed her clothes and turned on the hot shower. She was still thinking of Jace and what he said to her yesterday.

_Clary had just entered Taki's, hugging her coat around her small frame. Jace was walking silently by her side, while his arm was around her waist. She had just finished a demonology class with Alec when Jace decided to interrupt. _

"_The Sierene Demon is one of the few demons that take up glamour form only when they hunt." Alec broke off, holding up a book towards Clary. She leaned in and saw the demon as a beautiful girl at first. Dark skin, voluptuous body, big brown eyes framed by long lashes. It reminded her of a flirtatious gypsy with the scarves, the bandanas and everything. Down to the jiggling coins. Alec turned the page and showed Clary another picture. _

"_This is how they look when they're not glamoured. Completely opposite of their glamours." He then showed her a picture of a light – skinned demon. It looked more of pale actually. Clary thought with disgust. Boils and Blisters covered every inch of its body. She couldn't take it anymore. _

"_I need a break Alec. I'll go for a walk. I'll be with Jace. Maybe stop by Taki's?" She said, suggestively. Alec looked as if he were about to speak but got cut off by another person. _

"_Yeah, I'm starved. Let's go, Clary." Came a familiar voice from the doorway of the library. It was Jace. He was already dressed in jeans and a black polo t – shirt. His hair was a halo of golden perfection. "You're staring at me. Why are you staring at me? OH, wait, I know. Is it cause of my being stunningly attractive? Jace said with a smug smirk. He was walking toward the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Alec was just laughing his head off. "Or is it because you get dazzled by my golden eyes?" He grabbed Clary around the waist and kissed her lips with such force that left Clary breathless. Clary gasped. "JACE LIGHTWOOD. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She shouted at him. He was still smiling. "Admit it. You're just dazzled." Clary smacked his arm. _

"_Nice one, Jace. Okay, Clary, go run along and play with Jace. I've got to go call Magnus anyway." Alec trotted to the door and closed it behind him, leaving them alone. _

"_Great. Now let's go." Jace said. He leaned down, and picked up little Clary in his arms. Taken by surprise, Clary said: "Jace! Put me down!" She laughed. _

_"No way, Jose. Not that I care who Jose is anyway." Jace said with a shrug. They were out of the library and were already headed for the elevator. _

"_Now I'll put you down." Jace said, letting Clary go and pressing a button on the side of the elevator's door. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. After the elevator let them out on the ground floor, they made their way past the pews and burning candles and unto the streets of New York. _

"_Clary, I'm just going to be completely straight to the point." Jace said staring straight ahead. "What Jace?" Clary asked. She laced her hand in his. _

"_I love you. I'll love till I die. And if there's a life after that, I'll love you till then." Jace said, repeating the words he said to her the night before he left to hunt down Sebastian. He was looking at her with that blazing look in his eyes that made Clary's heart beat sound as if it were sprinting. Heck, maybe it was. "Jace," She sighed. There was something in her voice that made him turn his whole body and face her. Suddenly she reached up, hands on face and pressed her lips to his. "I've got lines mushier than that but since I don't want to humiliate myself in front of you I'll just stick to I love you too." Clary laughed a sound that sounded like tinkling bells. Jace just gave her the crooked smile that he knew she they continued on their blissful stroll towards Taki's where they ate and talked until Clary saw Simon enter with -  
_

"Clary! You finished?" There was a banging on the bathroom door. It was Isabelle.

"Yeah. Hold on. Just a second!" The memory of Simon walking into Taki's evaporated as Clary turned off the shower and hastily toweled herself dry. _What did Isabelle say? How do I have to wear this?_ She panicked in head. Damn, even in her head, Jace makes her lose concentration. Jace… _Enough, Clary_. She chided herself in silence.

"Clarissa Fairchild! By the Angel, if you don't get out, I'm breaking in!" Isabelle thundered. Her threat was followed by multiple poundings on the door.

"Okay, okay. Isabelle, I'm here. I'm done." Clary threw the towel into the clothes hamper and yanked the door open. "Finally!" Isabelle shouted exasperated. "We'll keep it simple okay? Maybe a half ponytail. Or a full ponytail. Maybe we should just leave it down. What do you think, Clary?" She yanked the girl's hair gently to get her attention.

"Whatever looks nice, Isabelle." She said, staring at their reflection in Isabelle's vanity mirror. After 3 months, she and Isabelle had become as close as sisters. Even with their differences: Clary being small and simple, whilst Isabelle was Amazonian and loud.

The shadow hunter girl gave an affectionate tug at the end of Clary's half pony. "And, viola!" She said with an air of a game show host showing of a prize. Clary was too deep in her thoughts to realize that Isabelle had put make – up on her too. Nothing too flashy, just the way she liked it. A bit of blush was on her cheeks, pink lip gloss shined on her lips when she smiled and the black eye shadow made her eyes look beautiful.

"Wow! Isabelle, I look great!" Clary said in awe. The simple hairstyle made it look even better.

"Oh. No problem. I guess after being with you for so long, I finally got what you liked." She said with a laugh. She looked as if she was going to say more but Clary put all her thanks into a hug. Isabelle stumbled, caught off guard by Clary's unexpected gesture.

"Well this is heart warming but we've got a hunt to go on." Clary let Isabelle go and saw that Jace was standing by the door. She danced towards him and reached up on tip toes. "I love you, you know that right?" She whispered in his ear. Before he could reply, she pecked him on his cheek and left him staring after her.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie about Simon. I might put it in the next chapter. cute moments! Isabelle scenes are my favorite. I hope this is long enough. Please tell me if you want anything in the story and I'll see how I can fit it in. thanks so much! **

**-Lexa **


	3. The hunt at Pandemonium

**Hi ya'll! I'm really bored right now, so I'm going to write chapter 3. Here's a hunting scene. Oh yeah, and that Simon scene will probably be just chapter 4 instead. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I thought of random plots during my shower so please excuse my randomness. Haha. I think this chapter is a bit more serious than my past chapters. Oh well. R & R please. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Clary had been passing by the music room when Jace caught up to her. He grabbed her from the back and pulled them both into the music room. He pressed her against the wall, enjoying how her heart beat pulsed rapidly.

"That little stunt of yours with the 'I love you' and kiss was very naughty Clarissa." He said, holding down her wrists at her sides. Clary was just silent, trying to control her breathing. "Nobody and I mean NOBODY renders Jace Lightwood wordless. Do you understand?" Jace gave a smile that looked as if he were smirking and being smug at the same time. Clary gave a little nod.

"Good, now let's go kill some demons shall we?" Jace offered her his arm.

"Not funny, Jace." Clary muttered under her breath. Jace took them past the grand piano and back into the hallway. "On the contrary, I thought that you were enjoying yourself." He snickered as Clary's face slipped into a pout. They made their way to the front room in silence.

Once Clary and Jace were in sight of the two Lightwood children, the siblings started speaking or _shouting_ at the same and at an impossible speed.

"Where the hell were you - ?"

"Clary, we're supposed to go on a hunt! You can't just leave –"

Clary's eyes widened and held up her hands at a "whoa Nelly" gesture. Jace just shouted them both down.

"BY THE ANGEL!" He said in a loud voice that silenced them immediately. "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I SWEAR I'LL –"

"Jace! Enough!" Clary grabbed his arm, and put her finger to his lips telling him to keep quiet. She turned towards Alec and Isabelle. "Look, we're really sorry. Well, I am. Jace is… I don't know. But look, we're here now so let's go to the Pandemonium and go hunt. Alright?" She said gently.

"Fine." Isabelle strode forward and grabbed Clary by the arm. She turned towards the two boys. Alec who was looking confused was standing by the elevator's door while Jace who was obviously still fuming but remained silent was standing by the coffee table. "Well, come on." Isabelle said, opening the elevator door, and half throwing Clary inside. "Jace?" she called out looking expectantly at him. "Aren't you coming?" She held the door for him after Alec got in. Jace just nodded and entered the elevator. He pressed the button that closed the doors and brought them down. The tension in the silence was pressing down on them like the humid air outside. Once on the sidewalk, they began walking towards the curb where Alec was suppose to hail down a taxi. Clary fell behind from Alec and Isabelle to walk beside Jace. He was still silent, now staring at the ground.

"Jace," Clary started worriedly. When he didn't reply, she laced her hand in his. "What's wrong? You can't have been that mad at Alec and Izzy. They were just worried about where we went." She looked at Jace who was now just staring ahead. "Jace," Clary sighed. She was about to start off on how it was really stupid to be ignoring her like this when he looked at her and simply said: "I'm not mad. I was just thinking about yesterday. Do you remember what happened at Taki's?" He smiled at her. _Taki's? Yesterday?_ Clary pondered. Oh right. Their declarations of love before having snacks.

"What about Taki's?" Clary asked, confused.

"Do you remember who entered almost immediately after we did?" Jace looked at her, surprised that she doesn't get it.

"Uh…" Clary tried to remember. First it was her and Jace, then some scaly mermaids, a man who looked like Dumbledore from that Harry Potter series but dressed like a display of fireworks, then 2 startlingly pale and beautiful creatures, one of them Clary recognized as Simon. After she related all these things to Jace, she still couldn't get it. Only until she started to mention Simon, she saw Jace nodding his head, still deep in thought.

"Yes. That's the part I'm thinking of. Did you recognize who Simon br – ?" Jace was cut off by Alec who was waving his arms, calling their attention. They got into one cab and Alec gave the man directions on how to get to the night club. It was 8 o' clock in New York and things couldn't get any brighter. With all the lights from clubs, stores and signs, a person would think that New York was an exploding disco ball. Finally after fifteen minutes, the cab driver let them out at the front of a huge building that had "PANDEMONIUM" written on it in big, bold, and flashy letters. It was really obvious how excited Isabelle was. After all, it had been almost half a year since they last went hunting.

"Let's go! Let's go!" She chattered energetically.

"Wait!" Jace flung out an arm to stop her from charging into the club. "Marks first." He said, holding out a stele. With a sigh the rest of them rolled up their sleeves and began applying their marks. Clary saw Isabelle put her hand excitedly on the ruby colored pendant at her neck. "They're here." She grinned. She had just felt the ruby pulse on her neck, an action that only happens if she were in the presence of demons.

After another full minute, Jace rolled down his sleeves and said: "Now, we can go." The four of them, with Jace's arm around Clary's waist, passed the burly bouncer who waved them in after one look at Isabelle. Loud trance music and techno lights greeted them when they entered. The place was already full of people, mostly teens. It was shocking for Clary that she could actually _see_ beyond the glamours now. She saw the werewolves - mostly cubs, talking in the booths, by the bar, the vampires were drinking their version of a Bloody Mary, beautiful – or beautiful to the mundanes – faeries who were dancing the night away on the dance floor. Clary felt a tug on her arm and saw Jace, whose face showed signs of malicious excitement. Seeing the questioning look on her face he pointed to an area close to where she first met Jace, Alec and Isabelle. Just outside the storage room, a girl who looked like one of the girls Clary disliked at Xavier's push the chest of an electric – blue haired boy towards the wall and kissed him. Clary looked at Jace confusion clearly written on her face. The look on Jace face gave her such a surprise. It was suddenly fierce as he grabbed Clary's arm and called Alec's and Isabelle's attention. "Over there!" He called, pointing to the spot where Clary saw the two teens making out.

"I don't see what's wrong." Clary said to Jace.

"It's a glamour, Clary. Come on before he kills her!" Jace pulled on more time as Clary preformed a mind trick where it seemed as if she were rubbing turpentine on canvas, finding the real picture beneath the layers…

Clary was soon running with Jace, with mixed feelings of being scared and being scared for the girl. The boy didn't look like a how teenager would look as if he wanted to go all the way. The boy looked hungry. He removed his mouth from the girl's and was about to put it on her neck. To a mundane, it would look as if he was kissing her neck, but Clary could see that the boy's teeth were dangerously sharp. His tongue came out looking like that of a snake. He licked the area of the poor girl's neck where her arteries where. Clary was soon worried that they weren't going to make it in time.

_CRASH!_

Claries watched as Jace practically flew towards the couple and smash the boy into the wall. The girl screamed in shock but her cries where drowned out by the music and chatter of the clubbers. Clary and Isabelle finally made it to Jace and the struggling demon. Alec wrenched the door of the storage room open and he and Isabelle helped Jace inside. Clary looked at the shell – shocked girl.

"Um… well… that was just…" Clary stuttered but was cut off by the sound of a booming voice that came from behind her.

"Clary, darling, no need to fuss. Anything to help my Alec. Now go into that storage room and tell Alec to come out and meet me. I'm sure you're capable of that." It was Magnus Bane.

"Okay, Magnus, but please do something about her." She pointed at the mundane girl who was slumped against the wall.

"Sure, sure now go." He commanded.

Clary shrugged and left the two behind. She opened the door and saw Jace still struggling with the demon. Alec and Isabelle were circling around trying to find a way to kill it without hurting Jace.

"Alec, Magnus is outside. He's looking for you." Clary said to him.

"Oh. Alright. Will you two be fine alone?" He looked questioningly at her, Isabelle and Jace.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Now go!" Clary pushed him out of the room. She surveyed the scene in front of her. Jace was on the floor trying to get the demon to hold still. Isabelle was watching warily, looking for a way to kill the demon. She was holding her whip.

"Izzy, give me your whip!" Clary called. Isabelle looked surprised but still handed her the silver – gold length of electrum wire. "Jace! Push it away from you!" She shouted. They struggled a bit more then Jace pushed it about a foot away. It bared its razor sharp teeth, its pupil – less eyes glinting with thirst. Before it could jump on him, she thrust the whip at it, the electrum wrapping around its body in an unbreakable hold. _YES!_ Clary thought.

"Good job, Clary." Jace said, breathlessly. He was still panting after his wrestling match with the demon. "Okay you two, I hope you remember your demonology lesson. This demon is a –"He started but Clary interrupted him. "Jace, it's a Sierene demon. Enough with the lessons and just kill it already." She said, exasperated.

"Why don't you, Clary? " Isabelle said, all of a sudden. Clary looked surprised. "Think of it, Clary. Your very first demon!" She looked at Clary expectantly.

"Why not." Clary shrugged and took the seraph blade Jace offered her.

"Zariel." She whispered and the crystal clear blade shot out with a shine like a star. Jace pulled the demon up from the floor and held it on the wall. Clary positioned herself in front of it and drove the blade home, right where its heart was, in its torso. She jerked the blade out of it's body and Jace let it drop down on the floor where it was already starting to disappear.

"Good job, Clary." He said again. He walked towards her and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. Clary pulled back looked at him with her green eyes and kissed his mouth. Jace rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, since we're done can we go now?" Isabelle was holding the door open for them. They broke apart and followed Izzy out of the room.

"Where's Alec?" Jace said out loud. The music was still deafening.

"He left with Magnus. They'll meet us at Taki's." Isabelle was scrolling through the messages in her phone.

"Whoa. Who said anything about Taki's? I thought we're going to go back to the Institute. By the angel, Isabelle –" Clary cut Jace off mid rant. "We can go back to the Institute after Taki's. Eat first, rest later."

"Fine." Jace huffed.

"You spoiled brat!" Clary laughed putting her hand in his. "You're so used to getting whatever you want." She lightly punched his arm with her free hand.

"The ladies like it." He said, smugly. Clary just opened her mouth. Then closed it. And the cycle repeated for another two times until Jace interrupted her. "Were you planning to keep flies as pets cause if you don't close your mouth you'll soon have some." Jace said, pointedly. Clary just huffed and followed Isabelle out of Pandemonium and unto the sidewalk. Isabelle whistled for a cab, and got one almost immediately, giving the cab driver directions to Taki's.

* * *

**A/N: Yey! 2 chapters in one day. I must say this is very fun and addicting. :)) Simon will come out -the next chapter in Taki's. I have a few OC's ready. So just keep on reading. Thanks for the reviews by the way! :D **

**-Lexa **


	4. Simon and Taki's

**ZOMG. Thanks for the reviews! Welcome back Simon. :)) haha. Oh yeah, thanks also to the people who put my story on their story alerts. You guys are great! Well, enough of these thanks. Here's Chapter 4. R & R please! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

The three Shadow hunters were dropped off at the corner by the back of Taki's. A pair of mundane girls passed them by when they got out of the cab but paid them no mind. Clary found it amusing that the mundanes couldn't see them but they could still see the mundanes. It reminded her of the time she, Jace, and Simon broke into Luke's apartment and Jace created a "window" with his stele that allowed them to see what was going on between Luke and the two wizards.

"Clary, aren't you coming?" Clary turned and saw Jace holding the door open for her. She hurried forward and into the little restaurant. Looking around, she saw that they were one of its first customers. Most tables were empty except for a booth near the back that held a kelpie who was eating something that looked like raw fish. Two warlocks were sitting at a table a few meters away from the door. One had spiky blue hair and was dressed in plain black robes. His friend was an African – American fellow who had a single gold hoop in his ear and a gold outline of a rabbit on his purple silk cloak. Clary saw Isabelle moving towards one of the booths closest to the door. Isabelle sat into one and slid to the edge, gesturing that Jace and Clary follow. The two of them had barely sat down when the Kaelie, the part – fey waitress showed up at the edge of their table.

"Hey guys." She said with a voice that sounded as if it belonged to a teen - aged, dye- blond girl with an iPod as a constant companion and made bubbles from chewing gum. "Hey Jace." Kaelie said, with a wink at the boy next to Clary. Clary suddenly became pissed. A low sound that sounded like a growl escaped her mouth. Jace grabbed her hand and gave her a smirk. "Sssh..."

Clary let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest with a "humph." Jace smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Clary turned her head at the last moment and caught his lips with hers. She felt Jace give a little laugh and she went back to the menu after one look at Kaelie's face. It was a face of pure jealousy.

"Um. I'll have banana pancakes with coffee." Clary said with a smug smile, handing back her menu. Kaelie was busy fussing with her notepad.

"The apricot – plum smoothie for me." Isabelle said with a smile.

"The usual." Jace put in. Kaelie nodded and went to the counter without another word. "Clary, do you remember what I said about Simon?" Jace asked, though not looking at her. Clary followed his gaze and saw that a vampire with dark hair dressed in a gamer t – shirt and jeans came into the restaurant. Only when his head came up, Clary recognized him.

"Simon!" She called while waving her hands. He looked around and saw Clary waving her arms like crazy. "Simon, over here!" she called again. His expression startled her. It was a look of pure horror, and if Clary weren't mistaken, _scared_. He made his way towards their booth in less than 5 seconds. At the same time Kaelie arrived with their food and Simon apparently didn't see her so they crashed, the food and drinks spilled all over Clary, Jace and Isabelle.

"AIEEEE!" Isabelle jumped up and screamed as Clary's coffee spilled on her dress. Jace said some colorful swear words as the food went flying into his face. Clary barely managed to get out when she slipped on the apricot – plum shake and landed on her backside. She looked up and saw Kaelie's and Simon's faces of pure horror. Both started apologizing non – stop.

"Oh no. oh no. oh no. I AM SO SORRY!" Kaelie freaked. She wobbled in her high heels to help Jace and Isabelle who were considerably in a bad mood. Simon bent down towards Clary who was still on the floor, half – sitting in the smoothie puddle.

"Sorry 'bout that Fray." Simon extended a hand which Clary took gratefully. "Listen, I've got to talk to you. All four of you in fact." He whispered hastily into her ear when she finally got up. "Something bad is happening or going to happen if we don't do something about it."

Clary looked at him with fearful eyes. He turned his head towards Jace and Isabelle who were cleaning themselves up with napkins. "Hey guys, why don't we ditch breakfast first. I got something to tell you."

"Yes. I think we're done here." Jace glared at the mess around here. Isabelle looked upset but whatever was behind Simon made her frown turn upside down. Clary turned and saw that Alec had arrived with his boyfriend, none other than Magnus.

"What in the Angel's name happened here?" He said with eyes round as saucers. Magnus laughed at their mess. "Alec, darling, they decided to bathe in their breakfast instead of eating it." The sparkly warlock guffawed.

"Magnus, what in all possible dimensions are you wearing?" Jace asked in shock. Clary couldn't blame him. It was all she could do not to ogle. Today he dyed the tips of his spiky hair with glitters. He was wearing a black t – shirt that said "Poke me. I dare you." Under those lines stood penguin that was staring straight ahead. His pants were a shocking pink. He was wearing black and violet Nike dunks that had "Magnus Bane" written on the sides. To top it off, he had numerous multi – colored jelly bands on both his arms.

"Who said a nearly century – old warlock can't wear the current trend?" Magnus said with a wink at Clary.

"Magnus, you look like a teenager with the head of sonic the hedgehog for –" Simon choked off at the last part of the sentence. _Damn, I still can't say God's name._ He thought resentfully.

"C'mon. Let's just get out and get a cab, so I can take a bath and get all this coffee off of me." Isabelle looked at Kaelie with narrow eyes and strode away from the part – fey waitress. Clary suddenly got an idea and reached into her pocket for the glowing stick.

"Who said anything about taking a cab?" She said, twirling the stele in her fingers. "We can just –" She moved to the wall and started drawing a rune. _Portal. Portal. Portal_. She chanted in her head. When she finished the rune, she stepped back and joined the others to watch the portal take form. It looked like a bud at first, but it started opening as if someone had pressed a fast forward button. The flower then grew bigger, and bigger until it had formed into a door even taller than Jace. Alec gave a low whistle. "So that's how you got into Idris." He said in a low voice.

"Well, where will this take us?" Jace looked at Clary. "Wherever you want to go. Just think of the place you want to go to, and it'll take you there." She answered.

"I can't go to the Institute." Simon said in a glum voice. He looked down at the floor. "I'm a vampire, remember? I'm damned for life."

"Technically, it's not life." Magnus pointed out. "Seeing as you're already dead, it should be more of 'I'm damned for as long as I'm still here.'"

"Magnus. Shut up. You're not helping." Isabelle put her hand on Simon's shoulder. He just shook it off. Isabelle stepped back looking hurt. Simon looked towards the door of Taki's just as another vampire entered. Clary recognized her as the one Simon was with yesterday. "No, it's okay. I've got to go anyway. I'll just meet you guys somewhere else." Simon started moving into that girl's direction. Clary watched as he tapped her arm, and get enveloped in a big hug from mystery girl. Clary turned back to the portal only to see Isabelle staring at the couple hugging with a fierce look on her face.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. She?" She asked in a low voice. Clary was worried that Isabelle would go charging off towards Simon and his friend. _Boy, if looks could kill, that girl would be torn to shreds_. Clary thought, bemused.

"Well, I don't know. Let's ask later." She said tugging on Isabelle's arm. Clary turned and saw that the boys were gone. They had already jumped through the portal. "C'mon, Izzy." Giving Isabelle a final pull, she dragged the both of them through the portal. The last thing she saw of Taki's was that Simon's mystery friend let him go and looked at Clary with a strange look on her face. It was more of a curious look, but as if she were observing Clary and studying her. Clary couldn't control that feeling of uneasiness even when she knows that she and Isabelle had disappeared through the portal and were about to go to a place vampires would never get to see in their corporeal forms.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I was kind of tired from yesterday. Anyways, I already have a plot in mind. The OC vamp may or may not play a huge role in the story. We'll see. Oh yeah, I got the idea of dunks from my friend who had hers customized and had her name on the sides. :)) Thanks for the reviews. R & R please. :D **

**-Lexa. **


	5. At the Institute

**Hey guys. sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been focusing on another story and some other stuff in my life. ha ha ha. You guys owe me reviews. Naah. review if you like. ;-) Oh yeah. Welcome my OC. I got some ideas from 2 of my fave books: Twilight and Blue Blood. this is not; I repeat NOT a crossover, just a mix of ideas. Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

The two girls landed with a thud on the wooden floor of the front room in the Institute. Clary groaned in pain from the impact of slamming her arms and knees on the ground.

"Remind me next time, to get a carpet." Isabelle said, getting up. Clary rolled over on her back trying not to hurl.

"Let's go Clary. We're still going to meet Simon and his _girlfriend_." Isabelle sneered.

"Isabelle, wait." Clary grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her back.

Isabelle looked surprised. "What, Clary?"

"Before we left, Simon told me that something bad is happening or is going to happen." Clary looked at Isabelle, clearly frightened. "I don't know what he meant. Maybe Sebastian's come back, or there's a new threat. I don't know!" She wailed. Clary threw her hands up in the air.

"Clary!" Isabelle grabbed the red head's shoulder, trying to steady her. "Clary, listen to me. Nothing's going to happen. We're here. Jace is here. He won't let anything happen to you or even to Simon. At least, I _think_ he won't let anything happen to Simon." She thought after a moment. "Though, the Accords say we must protect them from whatever is threatening the Downworlders."

"You sure?" Clary hiccupped through her tears.

"Yes, Clary. I'm positive." Isabelle smiled. "Now let's go take a shower. I really hate smelling like coffee. Sheesh." Isabelle grumbled. Clary laughed and together they walked down the hall and into their respective rooms.

* * * *

Simon was running through Central Park with Arabella by his side. He had just met her last month after his trip to Italy. Simon did what he had to do after the second Uprising in Alicante, some months ago. He wandered, as Cain did after he was Marked. After coming back from Idris, he made up the excuse of traveling the world with Clary, so that his mom wouldn't be so worried after he disappeared. Of course, he told Clary the truth. He had to leave; he had to _wander_ as Raphael put it.

Ever since he was changed, he discovered other things about the Children of the Night. There was the _Danag_, a Filipino vampire. The _Stregoni Benefici, _were good vampires, the mortal enemies of all evil vampires. The _Kuang – Shi _vampire from China created from the demonic possession of a recently dead corpse. Simon couldn't count how much vampire kinds there were in the world. But the most interesting he found was a group called the "Blue Bloods." They also reside in New York, though on the Upper East Side. Arabella was one of them, though she was a Half Blood. _"Dimidium Cognatus_." As she said with a smile that showed off her sparkling teeth.

He and Arabella had run into each other while they were hunting. Arabella had told him that the other vampires were in grave danger. Someone or _something _was feeding off the blood of the vampires. Some vampires have special powers, the power to light up in the darkness, the power to read minds and control them, and also the power to see the future. The creatures drinking off their blood end up killing the creatures and taking the powers for themselves. _Lucky them_. Simon thought. All he could do was stand in the sunlight and not get burned, but that was because Jace had given him some of his blood.

"Simon, are we close?" Arabella interrupted his thoughts. "Can you tell them to meet us?" She turned her gaze towards the phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, okay." Simon reached for the phone and called Clary's cell. It was ringing but no one was answering. "Let's stop for a while." He said to Arabella and they both slowed down, stopping to rest at one of the many benches in the park.

_C'mon, Clary, answer me dammit! _Simon swore as the phone just kept ringing but no one would answer.

_* * * *_

"What the hell –" Jace got up from his bed and got out of his room. He walked across the hall to Clary's room where some stupid phone won't shut up. "By the Angel, Clary, answer your phone!" He pounded on the door. "Clary?" He leaned his head on the door, trying to hear what's going on. Inside he could hear a shower running and some loud music was playing. He drew the Opening rune with his stele on the door and silently walked into her room. He grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Clary! Finally you answered. I have to tell you some stuff." It was Simon.

"Well, whatever you have to tell Clary, you can tell me, Simon." Said Jace with a glance at Clary's bathroom door. She still hasn't come out.

"Fine. Yo, wait. Let's just meet up in Central park. I'm going to introduce you to someone else." Simon sounded distracted.

Jace was about to answer when suddenly there was a shriek from the bathroom.

"Jace Lightwood, by the Angel, why hell are you in my room?!" Clary screamed at him. She was still wet from the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Jace stared and almost dropped the phone. "Jace! GET OUT!"

"Uh… Yeah, we'll see you later." He said into the phone. Clary was furious. She marched over to Jace and grabbed the phone from his hand.

"It was Simon. He told us to meet him at Central Park. He said something about introducing us to someone, probably another bloodsucker." Jace laughed and he ruffled Clary's hair affectionately. "So if I were you, I would get dressed faster than how Izzy controls her whip against a _Nguyen_ Demon."

He surprised Clary by leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips. Clary blushed so hard; she looked close to the color of her hair. Jace chuckled. With a wave, he got out of Clary's room leaving her to change.

* * *

Jace was walking down the hallway when he heard voices coming from the library. He quickly walked over to the doors and put his head closer so he could hear. It sounded like Izzy and someone else he didn't know. He tried to catch up with the conversation.

"M'lady, I am sorry but I do not know who –" Isabelle sounded distressed. _Uh oh._ Jace thought. _There's only one person in this world Isabelle would call 'M'lady'_.

"Isabelle, there have been many fey deaths. Do not think that they have gone unnoticed." The Seelie Queen's voice was dry.

_There were faerie deaths?_ Jace gulped. _This is not good._ He slowly opened the door and cleared his throat. Isabelle and the Seelie Queen turned to look at him. Jace saw that surrounding the library were the queen's guards. One of them was Meliorne.

"Meliorne? I thought you took the Council seat back at Alicante." Jace looked confusedly at him.

"Yes, I did. But M'lady asked me to follow her here and so I did." Meliorne said stiffly.

"Jace Herondale, would you care to explain as to why you are here?" The Seelie Queen questioned him.

"I came to ask about the deaths of the fey, m'lady." Jace announced. While the Seelie Queen looked as if she was thinking whether to tell him or not, Isabelle just went on ahead and told him. "Jace, some faeries were found dead in the park. It wasn't like how Valentine needed a fey child for the ritual; this looked like a random pick, old, young…" she trailed off. "And they were all drained of blood."

Jace was pale as the moon when she finished. "The Children of the Night…"

"No. It can't have been. Simon would never…" Isabelle said worriedly but the Seelie Queen interrupted her.

"I shall leave now. Do not forget, Isabelle, we will meet again regardless of whether your parents have returned from Alicante." And with that, the Seelie Queen and her guards vanished.

"Jace," Isabelle started. But Jace had already grabbed her arm and pulled them out of the library, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Clary! Alec! Let's go! Let's go! Move it!" They burst out of their rooms and followed Jace and Izzy into the elevator.

"Jace, let go you're bruising my arm." Isabelle grabbed her arm back and started to draw an iratze on it with the stele. Unfortunately, it was the right arm Jace grabbed and Izzy was not left handed.

"Jace, you idiot." Isabelle handed her stele to Clary who drew the iratze on her arm.

"Where are we going, Jace?" Alec yawned sleepily. Apparently Jace woke him up from his nap. "Magnus was going to bring Chairman Meow over so he could meet Church. He's going to be pissed."

"Well, why don't you tell your sparkly boyfriend to leave the cats behind and meet us in Central park?" Jace got out of the elevator and ran down the aisle.

Clary ran alongside him, breathless. "Why Central Park? It's full of faeries."

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look after Clary's statement. "We will have walk. Simon has a little explaining to do." They got out the front doors of the Institute and Isabelle hailed for cab.

* * *

**A/N: I miss updating. Oh yeah, please review my other story: Sebastian Returns. This story is not related to that. Ha ha ha. Finally my story is getting somewhere. :D R & R please. ily!  
**

**-Lexa **


	6. what the heck is going on?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was out. :))) lolz. Anyways, here's chapter umm… 6. :))) Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed even if they're coming in slower. If you guys didn't notice, I already completed Sebastian's return, so R & R on that too. thanks. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Simon was pacing restlessly while Arabella was taking pictures of the park with her camera. She laughed at the site of him. "Simon, stop pacing. They'll come."

A few minutes had passed. Then there was a rustle in the bush behind Arabella. Simon was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that Arabella whirled around and was looking at the bush cautiously. Suddenly, two hairy paws came out and grabbed Arabella by the shoulders. Her scream pulled Simon out of his reverie and use his vampire speed to save Arabella from the Night Children's mortal enemy – the Children of the Moon. Arabella was too shocked to move. The werewolf's paws moved from her shoulders to around her waist. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder so that she couldn't escape. There weren't any mundanes left in the park so no one was there except Simon and the werewolf – correction, werewolves. The black one who was holding her brought her to two more werewolves – one a chocolate brown, the other – female from the looks of it – a reddish brown. Unconsciously, Arabella growled, her fangs unsheathed at the site of the two companions. They were only half – morphed. They had paws and muzzles but were standing upright in a human body. Even with the fur around their faces she could tell the dislike was mutual. But what she didn't understand was why they were after her when she was only a half blood. She didn't even belong to the covens here in Manhattan. The Committee was taking a break, vacationing in Paris. _Damn it_.

Arabella swore in her head. What kind of guard is Simon if he isn't saving her from this vampire – napping? Remembering her companion, Arabella twisted around and saw that Simon was barely 3 feet away from them. They needed a distraction. Swinging her hands up, she hit the gray werewolf on the head using her strength – enough that it would knock out an ordinary mundane. The werewolf stumbled; Arabella then brought her legs down, hitting the guy in the abdomen. The wolf howled and let her go, making her bang her hip and shoulder on the grass.

"Arabella!" Simon shouted. He grabbed her hand and hauled her up while the werewolf was still on the ground. He growled and stomped on the werewolf's back with all his vampire strength. It killed him with a loud _snap_. Suddenly there were howls all over. Looking around, Simon saw that they were surrounded by numerous wolves that were fully morphed. Arabella whimpered. Simon unsheathed his fangs and growled. He put his arm around Arabella and held her close. He was as tense as a too tight guitar string. But before any of them could attack, four bodies – blurred by their speed – appeared between the downworlders. Simon recognized them as they came to a stop. Jace, with a seraph blade in each hand; Clary, a seraph blade in one hand, a whip in the other; Isabelle held the vibrating electrum whip in her right hand; and Alec, his bow and arrow at the ready. The shadowhunters were in a half – circle, facing outward to the wolves. Clary was the first to break the silence.

"By the Angel, what the hell happened?" She growled. To Simon's horror, she was crouched to the dead wolf's body. Clary brought out her stele and started to draw on the wolf's chest. The wolves growled and one even made to attack Clary. A split – second after it stepped forward, Jace stepped in its way, his seraph blade glowing. "One more step, and you'll be lying next to him." Jace jerked his head towards the wolf Clary was marking. The wolf just growled and took a step back. No one made a sound.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Isabelle was curious. She broke from her defensive position and stood behind her "sister". Jace too became curious and with a last warning glance at the pack, he moved to crouch beside Isabelle and see what Clary was doing. She was marking the wolf with a rune that was obviously hers because Jace had never seen it. Two curves at the side, a swirl in the middle.

_Alive. Alive. Alive._ Clary chanted in her head. Her hand burned with the intensity of marking the poor wolf. She mentally reminded herself to kill Simon later. She was too caught up with her rune to hear Isabelle ask her in the distance. Suddenly Clary put the stele down and sat back. Everyone's – including the wolves' – eyes were on the painfully glowing runes. A few seconds had passed and to everyone's surprise, the wolf Clary had drawn on inhaled deeply. His eyelids fluttered open and took in the scene of the pack, the shadowhunters, and the vampires. He growled. "What the hell."

"BART!" It was Maia. She was wearing a black tank top with cargo pants and an old pair of sneakers. Her braids were jumping around her head as she ran towards the group. "What the hell did you do to him?" She dropped down to the ground and helped Bart get up. Clary stood up and moved to stand by Jace. Maia looked expectantly at the shadowhunters for an explanation but it was Arabella who answered.

"He tried to kidnap me, Simon got to us in time but he snapped your Bart's back. The shadowhunters got to us in time before the pack almost killed Simon and me." Arabella said, looking sorry. Maia looked as if she was going to rip Simon's head off. "Clary drew some rune on him, and he, I don't know, came back to life?" she said suggestively. Maia turned to Clary and said quietly: "Thank you." Clary just nodded and moved closer to Jace.

Literally out of no where, Luke appeared with Magnus at his side. His face was first a look of seriousness but when he saw the situation he just looked shocked. Immediately he called off his pack. "Everyone back off. Change back to human form."

He strode over to Clary and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" Clary numbly nodded. Luke sighed in relief. He turned in a 360 degree circle looking at his pack. "Another one of us has been killed." There was a soft gasp and the reddish brown werewolf Arabella saw spoke softly: "Who was it?"

Luke looked sorry to answer her. "I'm sorry Maggie. It was John." Maggie shook her head in denial. "NO. It can't be him. Please Luke, it can't have…" She grabbed the front of Luke's signature flannel shirt with tears in her eyes. Luke sighed and held her close in a brotherly hug. "I'm really sorry Magz. But I saw his body –" Luke choked off, close to tearing himself. "I saw _him_ drained of blood in the police station." Maggie was plain out sobbing; the front of Luke's shirt was dark because of her tears. Suddenly she growled.

To Simon's horror, Maggie jumped on him and started punching and attacking every inch of him she could reach. A split – second passed and all was chaos. Clary screamed. "SIMON!" "Clary, no!" Jace jumped forward to grab her from attacking Maggie. Arabella shrieked and ran back, tripping over feet and landing in mud. Isabelle was beside herself with rage. She stomped over to Maggie and dragged her off of Simon by the hair. Pushing her to the ground, she became Isabelle's punching bag. "Don't you dare touch Simon! You little bitch! I swear on the Angel, I'll kill you if you ever lay finger on him again!" Isabelle shrieked, punching Maggie with each word. Isabelle held her head and punched Maggie straight it the nose. There was a crack and blood started flowing down her face. Maggie whimpered. Luke ran over to the two girls and grabbed Isabelle off of Maggie. She screamed and tried to fight him off. "Isabelle – stop. Ow, Isabelle, don't hit – ALEC!" Luke shouted for Izzy's older brother.

Alec turned and started to move towards Luke and the struggling Isabelle, but Clary got there first. Turning Isabelle's own weapon against her, Clary took the whip on the ground and thrust it at Isabelle, wrapping the electrum wire around her arms and torso. Isabelle growled and tried to break free but the wire was just cutting into her arms. "Isabelle, stop. You're just hurting yourself." Clary pleaded. Isabelle didn't listen. All she wanted to do was kill Maggie for hurting Simon, _her_ Simon.

"Isabelle." Simon got up from the floor and walked towards her. He took her face in his hands, making her whimper. He put his arms around her and removed the whip that was dangerously cutting into her arms. With a sigh, Isabelle leaned into his embrace. Simon leaned forward and whispered into her ear, - so soft that only she could hear it, the three words that took Jace forever to admit to Clary – "I love you." Simon moved one hand to cup her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. As soft as a feather, he brushed his lips against hers. Just a little kiss brought a lot of reactions. Mostly gasps from the werewolves but their friends had more interesting reactions: Magnus made fireworks with a snap of his fingers; Clary whooped; Jace wolf whistled; Luke looked amused; Alec's eyes narrowed. But what was the best for Simon was Isabelle's tinkling laugh that sounded like the chiming of little bells. He pulled her into a hug and hid his face in her neck, not getting enough of her sweet vanilla scent.

"Oh, jeez. Okay, enough of the PDA, please. We have situation going on if you people can still remember." Jace waved his hands for their attention. Suddenly the atmosphere changed from light and happy to that of seriousness. Luke cleared his throat. "As I have said, another one of the pack had been found dead. John, Maggie's younger brother." Maggie whimpered and one of the werewolves put his arms around her. Luke gave her a sympathetic look and continued. "He was drained of blood. The first was Elaine, a few days ago. It seems something vampires would do, so I sent my pack to get one of you so we could talk. Unfortunately, they decided to take Simon and his companion. My apologies."

"No worries, Luke. Arabella's fine." Simon pulled away from Isabelle and went to help Arabella get up from the mud she was half sitting in. She shook away is outstretched hand and got up without his help. Her dark eyes met Luke's blue ones. "It couldn't have been us. There has been vampire killings too."

Simon moved back to put his arm around Isabelle's waist. She gave a small smug smile at Maia who was obviously jealous. _If looks could kill_ Clary thought in her head, _Isabelle would be shredded. _Suddenly Arabella blinked in surprise. "Isabelle's not a bitch." She said to a shell – shocked Maia. "I may not know her but she seems nice." Alec gave a little cough. Jace chuckled. "If you knew…" He said while shaking his head.

"Why are you with Magnus, Luke? I thought you and mom were inseparable?" Clary asked her father figure. Luke blushed. "I guess you could say that we are but this was important." Clary nodded then asked again. "Why is Magnus with you?"

This time it was Magnus who answered. He looked shaken, so Alec moved to stand beside his boyfriend and put his arms around his shoulders. "Some warlocks were found dead too. Also drained of blood. Luke came to my place and asked what was going on. I didn't know. I've just been having strange dreams. _Blood, deaths, another war_. It's strange." Magnus shivered even though it was 32 degrees Celsius in the park.

"Let's just go now. I'll talk to Maryse about this. When will they get back?" Luke asked Jace.

"They'll be arriving by a Portal in two days." Jace answered him. Luke nodded and motioned with his hands that the pack should leave. "Good night everyone." He said to all those who were left. And with that, he transformed – his wolf form a steely gray – and ran off with his pack in the direction of Chinatown where the police station was located. Once they left, Simon cleared his throat. "Everyone, I want you to meet someone." He gestured towards Arabella. She stepped forward and waved. "This is Arabella Bliss. She is one the Blue Blood Coven in Upper East Side New York. I know you guys know she's a vampire too, but here's the thing. She is – as she put it – _dimidium cognatus_." Jace's eyes widened as he realized what the girl truly was. "Impossible. That can't be." Jace shook his head.

"As impossible as a vampire who can withstand sunlight. But, Jace it's true. I can hear her heart beat. I can hear the sound of her blood rushing through her veins." Jace looked shock while Clary looked confused. Simon turned to her and said: "She is half – blooded. She is a vampire but she is still human. And she isn't like other vampires. Yes she has the strength, the speed, the acute senses, the beauty, but she has other powers. She can read and control minds."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a SimonIsabelle shipper too. I'll give a little more of Arabella's background in the next few chapters. R & R this one too please. :) **

**-Lexa. **


	7. Arabella Cassandra Bliss

**Hello to all! :-h Thanks so much to those reviews. I'm sorry if I won't be updating regularly after this chapter because school's about to start for me, and I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends. ha ha ha. I'm gonna comment on some of the reviews before the chapter. Yes, Arabella is based on the book Blue Blood. Her powers are a combination of Edward Cullen (twilight saga) and Schuyler Van Alen (Blue Blood). And for the grammar part, well, my mom's a language teacher so I was raised to be careful about my grammar and writing. lol. Here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

"Read and control minds?" Clary squeaked. Simon nodded. Their reaction was just as expected. None of them had ever heard of vampires having special abilities so this was their first time encountering a person like Arabella.

"Wait, so you mean, you're half vampire and you can read and control our heads?" Jace clarified. "Well, she's a lucky one." He said to no one in particular. Arabella laughed.

"I guess I am." She said giving Jace a look that made Clary feel sick. She wasn't like the girls at her old school – with the fake tans, and too much lip gloss – Clary knew Arabella knew she was pretty. And like Isabelle, she uses her beauty to get whatever she wants. A flip of her waist length brunette hair or the batting of her long lashes gets her whatever she desires. Right now, she wanted Jace.

Clary grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him to her. Stepping back, Jace put his arm around Clary's waist and kissed the top of her head. Clary couldn't help it: She gave a smirk and almost laughed when she saw Arabella scowl. _Oh it's on._

Alec cleared his throat. "Well, Arabella, I'm Alexander Lightwood, Alec for short. This is my sister Isabelle, Izzy," He gestured to Isabelle who was still in Simon's arms, "My boyfriend, Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn."

"Charmante." He said while giving a bow. Arabella whirled on Alec with an incredulous expression : "You're gay?" Alec shrugged. "Yeah, so?" Arabella just shook her head.

Magnus scoffed and put an arm around Alec's shoulders. Leaning close, he whispered something in Alec's ear which – to everyone's surprise – made him blush so hard, he almost looked like Clary's hair. This time it was Simon who talked. "Get a room you two!" He half shouted. Magnus smirked and dropped his hand from Alec's shoulder. Simon cleared his throat and continued the introduction. "That's Clarissa Morgenstern," but after the look on Clary's face told him to backtrack, "but she prefers Clary Fairchild. That's her boyfriend, Alec's and Isabelle's adoptive brother, Jace Herondale – called – Lightwood." Jace grinned and waved his hand. Arabella gave a dazzling smile in return.

"Nice to meet you. All of you in fact." She said, looking at everyone. "I guess I should explain about myself more. My full name is Arabella Cassandra Bliss. People call me Arabella, but only my mother called me Bella. As Simon said, I am a half blood, I am still, by a small part, human. My father was a vampire from England. He came to America and fell in love with my human mother. My mother's family disapproved of their relationship so they ran away to Italy. There they got married, but they never had children, thinking it was impossible. But they decided to try." Arabella paused, shuddering. Her eyes were distant with memories of her wretched childhood. "My mother became pregnant with me. But something was wrong while she was pregnant. The fetus that was me was draining her of life, slowly. My father hated me even before I was born. He said to just let me go, get an abortion. 'I'll do anything. Just get rid of the monster inside you.' Those were his words. Even if I was in my mother's uterus, I could already hear his hatred for his own daughter, his own flesh and blood." Arabella inhaled deeply, her eyes grew darker. Clary suddenly felt guilty. Getting angry at Arabella for wanting Jace when she actually had the worse childhood was really pathetic.

Arabella continued after wiping her eyes on her light blue long sleeved sweater. "I'm really sorry for getting emotional like this. It's just hard for me to remember how it felt. Anyway, mother's pregnancy was very short because of my being half vampire. Even if my father was close to doing the abortion on her himself, he controlled himself because he "_loved_" her. So mother remained pregnant for about 5 months. Then on a wintry night in January – January five to be exact – I was born. My birth wasn't spoken about in the house back in Volterra. It hurt my father to talk about it, and it still hurts me to talk about how I killed the only woman who ever loved me. But you have to know," Arabella pleaded with her eyes to the group who was frozen with her words. "You have to know how I came to be. So on the night of the fifth of January, I was born. All I could remember was feeling a strange disturbance in the uterus which awoke me. From a distance I heard my mother scream and fall. Father shouted that the placenta must have detached. It was a shouting match like no other. Mother screamed for him to get me out of her, but not before she arched her back in pain. Then I felt the sudden urge to start tearing my way out. I used everything I had. My hands, my feet my own teeth – yes I already had teeth – Anything to get out of my mother." Arabella choked off as the dark – haired girl, Isabelle, ask in a whisper. "Arabella, how could you? Your own mother…"

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know any better." Arabella said with force. To Isabelle's horror, she started to cry. "I didn't know that my wanting to get out, my _savagery_, killed her. I remember my father picking me up and holding me as if I were monster. And yes, I was. When he handed me to my mother, I felt tears drip on my body. 'Her name shall be Arabella Cassandra Bliss.' She said while stroking my face. 'I love you, my baby, my Bella.' With those words she died. My cries did no help. Ever since that day, father had resented me. I would hear him cry and wail in his room from the pain of losing her. I tried to comfort him. I would walk up to his room and walk over to him. 'Daddy?' but he would just push me away. 'Get out! Don't you ever come in here without my permission. Do you understand?' He would shout at me and I would nod my head. He even resorted to physically hurting me. He would whip me, hit me, and it hurt, but not as much as his words. 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' He thundered and backhanded me across my jaw. Because he was a vampire, he had that unholy strength of the damned. I would fly across the room and hit the wall sometimes. 'Because of you, your mother's dead. You should never have been born. You're a monster Arabella. A bloody monster. Nothing good you do will ever change the dirty blood that runs within you.'"

Arabella suddenly grew fierce. "But I wasn't a weak little girl. I fought back, verbally since I was no where near as strong as my father. 'Yes, you're right, father. I do have dirty blood. The blood the came from you! Mother was the only one who ever loved me. She loved you too. I try to love you, but I can see it's no use. You make fun of my emotions, you call me weak. But that's only because you can't feel anything. You will never, _never_, feel love. You're not worth these feelings.' But the strength that took me to say that only came sixteen years after my mother's death, exactly on my 16th birthday. I ran away after that. And I've been wandering around ever since." At this, Arabella gave a small smile and a choked laugh. "I never regretted the decision to leave. I had a better life. I gained friends as I explored Europe. I decided to come to America, and see what my other left behind. I tracked her family and discovered that my mother's family actually belonged to a coven called "Blue Bloods." My mother didn't join because the vampire blood skips every other generation. When I met the Committee, I discovered that only I was a half blood because my father was did not belong to this coven. The parents of the others all belonged to the Committee. They still welcomed me with open arms though. We were vacationing in Italy, not far from where I used to live, when I met Simon over here." Arabella laughed and gave Simon a playful shove. Simon grinned sheepishly and continued the story for her.

"I was hunting in some forest back in Italy. There was this gazelle I saw so I pounced for it. But before I could, another person came out and almost got the gazelle, if I hadn't collided with her." Simon and Arabella laughed. Simon rubbed his forehead, as if he had hit something with it. "That was some jump, Arabella." He mock glared at her. Arabella just stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, Simon. I wasn't the one cussing so loud that made the nuns who were hiking shout "Oh my god!" then start praying the rosary at 100 miles per hour." At this point everyone was laughing so hard at Simon's expense.

"Okay, okay, ha ha. I get it. Now can we go? I want to go home." Simon whined. Clary laughed. "Sure Simon, go on home to your momma." This soon set off a whole round of laughter. Jace chuckled and said: "Well, we can discuss the problem later. In the meantime, let's head home." He put his arm around Clary's waist and turned them around. Alec and Magnus followed after them. Isabelle smiled at Arabella and walked closer. "I'm sorry."

Arabella smiled. "It's okay." She and Isabelle laughed. Simon grinned. Isabelle took one look at Arabella and exclaimed. "Are those designer clothes?"

Arabella laughed and sighed. "Yes but they're all splattered with mud. I don't have anywhere to stay tonight." Arabella looked at the bag she brought that contained her clothes. Simon looked as if he were coming up with an idea. Suddenly he snapped his hands. "Why don't you stay at the Institute? You're half human; Isabelle can just bring you there. Right, Izzy?" He asked while looking with hopeful eyes at Isabelle. She smiled. "Of course. We'll have tons of fun. You could take the room next to mine or you could sleep in my room…" She picked up Arabella's bag and grabbed her hand. "Bye Simon!" They both called at the same time. Sharing a look they both laughed. Izzy blew Simon a kiss and he waved back at them before heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: Now you guys know Arabella. I gave her Cassandra as a middle name because it sounded nice. Arabella Cassandra Bliss. pretty name. :)) Anyways, I will say a temporary bye bye cause I'll be gone. School's fault! argh. Keep reviewing okay? THANK YOU. love yah! **

**-Lexa. **


	8. Portal

**I did this before summer ended so that I could just update the story faster. Hope you guys like it. I'm focusing a lot on Arabella now because she plays an important role in this story. This took me a bit long cause I had to edit it a lot. hehehe. Thanks so much for the reviews b t w. **** Coolness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

The New York air was warm and humid as Isabelle and Arabella hurried after their companions on the way to the Institute. Clary and Jace were already on the next block, while Magnus and Alec had taken another turn to Magnus's apartment. Isabelle did _not _want to know why Alec would stay over at Magnus so she didn't care to ask.

"Isabelle, where are we going?" Arabella asked. In the dark her face was startlingly pale – but still beautiful – her eyes were a dark and rich brown. Isabelle had let go of her arm and stuck with Arabella's Juicy Couture handbag. Everything about Arabella screamed "_I'm from Upper East Side New York so don't cross me, biatch!" _Well, not really on those lines but more of glamour and money. "God, my shoes are so ruined. Why can't we just take a cab? Isabelle? Hello?"

Isabelle just sighed. "We're going to the Institute. We won't take a cab because we're all muddy. Now shut up. I want to hear myself think." Arabella looked as if to say something else but Isabelle cut her off. "If you don't be silent, I'll make my whip silence _you_." Arabella looked furious but kept to herself. Isabelle smiled and thought _yes_, to herself.

"Jace! How much farther?" Isabelle called out. Jace turned around - his hair more silver than gold in the moonlight – and called back "About five more minutes. You can see it from here already." Isabelle looked up and saw the gothic towers and stone gargoyles that decorated the top of the Institute. She sighed happily and quickened her pace making her boots go _tap tap tap_ on the pavement.

Clary and Jace paused to wait for them by a stop sign. Once Isabelle and Arabella caught up to them, Clary let Jace go and strode over to Isabelle. "Jace forgot his key for the first time ever." She giggled. Isabelle laughed and Arabella gave a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. Clary scowled. _Damn_, she thought. _She's got the pitch of a dog whistle._ Jace just scowled.

"Now how will we get in?" He asked. He ran his hand through his hair while looking up at the Institute.

"Jace, you can't have forgotten already." Clary said. She crossed over to him. She put her arms around him and after an inconspicuous wink at Arabella, kissed Jace full on the mouth. Jace's eyes widened but he made no move to push her away. His arms circled around Clary's waist and held her close. Moving her arms down, she put one hand on the waist band of Jace's jeans. Isabelle eyes grew so big they looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Shit." She swore. "They can't be making out at this time can't they?" She asked Arabella. Arabella checked her watch. _11:00 pm_. With a nod from Isabelle, she blew a whistle which got the attention of Jace and Clary who were now backed up against the wall. Smirking, Jace took his stele from the loop of his belt and pressed it into Clary's small hands. "Here you go, trouble."

Clary resisted the urge to kick him in the ankles or stick her tongue out and act childish. Instead she took the steal and began inscribing a rune on the wall Jace was leaning on a while ago. Just like in Taki's she chanted to herself: _portal…portal…portal…_ this time the portal looked different. Instead of a flower, it was a swirling mass of golden – silver smoke on the wall. Jace whistled. "That doesn't look like your other portals, Clary. Are you sure it's safe?"

After one look at it, Clary nodded. "I'm sure Jace. This will take us to the residential wing like last time."

Clary took a step forward, as if to enter the portal first but got yanked back by Jace who's hand was gripping Clary's arm hard – a little _too_ hard. "Ow, Jace you're hurting me. Let go!" She tried to shake off his hand. Jace immediately let go and grabbed her arm again, gently this time. Jace reached out to her, his palm facing upward. "Give me my stele." Clary handed it to him as he looked at her arm. With a gasp, she saw red about-to-be bruises on her arm. Jace put his hand on them, matching the bruises to his fingers. "I'm sorry Clary." He said simply. Taking the stele, he drew an iratze above the bruises on Clary's upper arm. The pain quickly left her, and so did the bruises. Turning to Jace, she asked in an annoyed manner. "Now what? Let's go already. It's nearly midnight. Maryse will kill us if we come home really late again."

Jace laughed. "Me first, Clary. I'm always first." Clary scoffed but stepped back as Jace jumped through the portal and disappeared. Clary rolled her eyes and turned to Isabelle and Arabella who were both looking very tired. "See you guys in the morning!" She called and waved. Arabella nodded as Isabelle waved. Clary gave them a smile and too jumped through the portal. Isabelle sighed and looked at Arabella. "You ready?" Arabella gulped.

"I – I really don't know how to – you know…" She trailed off gesturing to the Portal. Isabelle looked confused until Arabella gestured towards the portal again. _Oh._ "Oh, you mean you don't know how to use the portal?" Arabella nodded. Isabelle laughed. Taking the girl's arm, she half – dragged Arabella until they were standing right in front of the portal.

Arabella felt her knees shaking. She wanted to run away – badly. Arabella gulped. Isabelle, laughing, looked at her problem as if it were an irrational fear. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. All she knows is that she'll never go through a portal ever, not after what happened to… to _Matthew_. Images flashed through her mind, pictures she never wanted to see again: _Arabella screaming and shouting at her father…Her father opened the closet door and instead of clothes, she saw a swirling mass of smoke… a portal…A burning house…the flames reaching up high into the dark sky… Matt waved his arms desperately from a second story window… Arabella was screaming her name… Before she take a step forward the roof collapsed engulfing her Mat in smoke… Arabella made to go and help him but her father held her back… she fell to the ground with tears coming down her eyes only getting up when the firemen had put out the fire the destroyed the whole house and killed her Matthew who was locked inside. _Arabella's breath hitched. She put her hands to her face and found them unsurprisingly wet. Isabelle whirled around and put her hands on Arabella's shoulders. "Oh no… oh… Arabella… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… hush now…" Isabelle grew quiet as Arabella's silent tearing became a sob. Isabelle patted her shoulder gently. "Now come on Arabella. Okay, we won't use the portal. I didn't tell Jace that I had my key with me so we'll just walk there okay?" She asked Arabella. Arabella gave a small hiccup like laugh and nodded. Isabelle smiled and took her hand.

Isabelle got her stele from her boot and closed the portal with a Closing Rune. Looking at Arabella who was wiping her eyes, she led the way to the Institute. When they arrived, Arabella saw a church or might have been a church – with the roof caved in and yellow tape across the door – and she stopped. Isabelle looked at her, confused. "You live here?" Shock was clear as Arabella shrieked. Isabelle sighed. "It's glamour, Arabella. Imagine yourself thinking of…wiping a dirt – stained window." At this, Isabelle laughed because she couldn't think of any other analogy. Arabella looked at her as if she were crazy. "Or you can just relax your mind." Isabelle amended.

Arabella relaxed and closed her eyes. She imagined herself as a child, a little girl sitting by the window, admiring the view from their manor. Whenever it was rainy the window would get fogged up, making the view and blurry green, blue and gray. She would take her time wiping the fog with her hands until the view of the hills, mountains, and rivers were once again seen. Arabella opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her, instead of the ruined church, stood an almost cathedral – sized church with a roof decorated with stone gargoyles most of which looked as if they were watching her. It looked sort of gothic and medieval at the same time. Isabelle snapped her fingers to get the other girl's attention. Arabella looked at her; her brown eyes wide. "Do you see it now?"

Arabella nodded her head. "Yep," was all she said, popping her lips on the "p". Isabelle nodded and took them to the door. She took a golden key from her pocket. The runes on the key were silvery in the moonlight and just like with steles, the key's runes spoke of the owner of the key, in this case Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle put the key close to the door and the runes that decorated it glowed brightly. Suddenly a key hole appeared on the door. The key hole too was gold and was decorated with the same runes on the key. When Isabelle put the key in, the runes glowed brightly once more before it faded away. Isabelle pulled the key out and the key hole disappeared. She pushed on the heavy looking door and it opened silently.

Isabelle motioned for Arabella to get inside. Not long after she stepped into the Institute, Isabelle shut the door, engulfing them in pure darkness. Arabella screamed, not used to the darkness. But in almost a split second, Isabelle clamped her hand down on Arabella's mouth. She was holding a rock, well a stone more likely, and light was coming from it. "Shut up, Arabella. If my mom finds out I came home late again she's gonna –" Izzy didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment, there was a loud clap and all the candles lit up at the side of the pews. A tall woman, an older version of Isabelle stood in front of the two girls, hands on hips with a furious expression. "ISABELLE MARIE LIGHTWOOD." She thundered.

Arabella cast a glance at Isabelle who was stuttering with fear. "M – Mom – I – I didn't think – you'd be up…" she trailed off as her mother gave her another glare. "Did you not know how worried I was? When Jace and Clary came out of the portal, they said you'll be following. We decided to wait for you. Clary had already passed out because it was so late. For the Angel's sake, Isabelle, that was a very stupid thing to do."

Maryse went on and on about how irresponsible Isabelle was for staying out late while Arabella and Isabelle were trying to find a way to tell Maryse that they had decided to walk instead of taking the portal. Meanwhile, upstairs Jace took a deep breath, preparing do the most nerve - wracking thing he's ever done in his life after he spilled the bluish green blood of a _Mennaton_ demon on Maryse's antique rugs.

* * *

**A/N: omg long chapter for ya'll. Ha ha ha. This chapter is for my school friends who I just met after 2 whole months. Omg, we're freshies. :)) This chapter was supposed to be longer but I felt it was too long so I just cut it. :)) I'll give a little teaser, JacexClary is a main thing in the next chapter. :" wish me luck. :D Oh yeah, if you noticed, I made Jace call Clary "trouble." If you watched Wild Child, you'd know that that's the name Freddie would call Poppie. (Alex Pettyfer would make a great Jace right? :)) )  
**

**-Lexa. **


	9. Proposal

**Here's chapter 9. The start was supposed to be the end of chapter 8 but it was getting too long. :D I've never written this kind of scene before so sorry if it's so I don't know… cheesy? Thanks for the reviews. And enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Clary killed a Ravener demon with her own hands. She and Jace were able to escape a vampire's coven an inch from death. She defeated Valentine with a simple rune. But it was obvious she was losing the battle against her drooping eyelids. Clary had gone to bed a few minutes after she had jumped through the portal due to not wanting to fall asleep in the sitting room. Even though she was in bed, already in a camisole and sleeping shorts, sleep remained stubbornly out of reach. _God Izzy_, she thought. _How long does it take for you to jump through a portal?_

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Clary turned her head and saw Jace leaning against the doorway of her room. She had forgotten to close the door again. Or Jace just opened it while she wasn't paying attention. Jace had changed into a white t – shirt and dark grey PJ bottoms. The white shirt stretched over his muscles, showing off his well toned body and the marks etched on his skin.

Clary immediately got up from the bed and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him, her eyes leveled with his shoulder. She looked up at him while he looked down. Green met gold. Jace was silent but Clary could see every emotion going through him through those golden eyes. Happiness, humor, love, but what surprised Clary the most was that he looked almost… nervous.

Clary wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself even closer. Jace sighed and put his arms around her too. Jace cleared his throat. Clary looked up, expectantly, and pulled him into the room, closing the door. There was barely any light in her bedroom.

Clary was ever grateful that her mother had moved in with Luke after their wedding and allowed her to stay in the Institute to continue her training. She didn't hate staying at Luke's house, she loved it. But she just loved being with Jace everyday, even more. During the day, her walls were painted light lavender, decorated with pictures from her camera, courtesy of Luke. Everyone was in the pictures. Hell, Church and Chairman Meow were in there too. But pictures of her and Jace dominated the room.

On the wall nearest the window were pictures from their strolls, their picnics, their dates, and every moment they spent together. Whether it was partying with the others in Pandemonium, or bonding with Luke and Jocelyn, it was always her and Jace. They were a team, a pair. They were inseparable.

Clary gave a yawn. Being with Jace's arms around her made her feel warm and safe. Jace chuckled quietly. "Sleepy already Clarissa?"

Jace raised an eyebrow while smirking knowing that Clary hated it when he would do that because she couldn't. Clary groaned. "Jace," she whined. "I – I – want – to – sleeeep," The last word was slurred because Clary emitted a huge yawn. Jace laughed once more burying his face in her hair. "Come here." Jace pulled Clary onto the bed. He made her sit on the edge and held her shoulders.

"Look Clary, I really don't know how to do this and I know you'll pass out in a few minutes but I decided to do it now so here goes," Clary had a hard time following because Jace was speaking to fast, the way he would always speak if he were nervous. Jace took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her. To Clary's utter amazement he took out a small box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. Inside, there was a ring with a gold band around it. The diamond was cut like a cube tilted on its side. It was an engagement ring. Clary gasped, knowing what he was about to do. Jace smiled nervously and cleared his throat again.

"Clarissa Fairchild, I love you and I love you till I die. If there's a life after that I'll love you then," Jace announced. "Three months ago, exactly on this night, I said those exact words. I'll be officially an adult in two more months and the Law said that I can marry, regardless how old she would be. We Nephilim marry young, around our ages now. Clary," Jace said softly, "I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

At this point Clary had tears coming down from her eyes. She got up from the bed and tackled Jace on the floor. Jace staggered and fell back. "Of course I'll marry you idiot!" Her laughter was soon joined by Jace's. Suddenly Clary stopped laughing. "But what's my last name going to be? Damn you and your identity crisis." She smacked Jace playfully. Jace laughed and grabbed her hands pulling her down onto him. Clary let herself rest on his chest. Feeling Jace put something on the third finger on her left hand, she pulled back and saw that he put the ring on her. It was a perfect fit.

"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Clary sat up and saw that it was Maryse with her hands on her hips looking at them with a "what the hell do you think you're doing" expression. Clary looked down and was embarrassed by their position. Jace was lying on the floor while Clary was sitting on his stomach, both legs on either side of Jace's waist.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maryse broke the awkward silence. Her expression was wistful. Clary just brought up her left hand making the ring sparkle. Maryse gasped. "You're getting married?" she shrieked. Her tone was loud enough to reach the ground floor of the Institute.

Jace's eyes widened. "Whoa, Maryse, calm down." This was a side of his step – mother he had never seen. He had to calm her down before she woke the whole Institute. _Too late_. From a distance, he heard thundering footsteps. They sounded like boots with the highest heels and other fainter foot steps, that of plain heels. In a few seconds Isabelle and Arabella were in the doorway behind the shell – shocked Maryse. Not wanting to be embarrassed further, Clary got off Jace and stood up. Jace too got up and linked his hand with Clary's. Giving her a smile, he pecked the top of her head. From the corner of his vision he saw Arabella's eyes lock onto what he thought as the ring on Clary's hand. He laughed internally as he saw her scowl.

Isabelle squealed when she saw the ring. "OMG, you're officially going to be my sister! YEY!" She ran forward and bear – hugged Clary. Clary gasped. "Isabelle, can't breathe –" Isabelle put her down. She hugged Jace next. "You utter moron, you proposed to her at –" She checked her watch, "at one in the morning?" Jace shrugged. Maryse stepped forward and enveloped Clary in a hug. Clary, surprised, hugged back. "Dearest Clary," Maryse murmured. Clary felt tears form in her eyes. Maryse stepped back and hugged Jace this time. "You're going to be an adult shadowhunter and a husband at the same time. Can you handle it?"

Jace nodded and said strongly: "I love Clary and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'll do anything for her." Clary gripped his hand tightly and smiled up at him.

Maryse nodded. "Well, get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning. You can stay in her room just this night Jace. JUST THIS NIGHT." Maryse said sternly and turned around. She took Isabelle and Arabella by the arm and left, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone Jace enveloped Clary in a hug. "Damn Maryse's house rules." Silently, Clary laughed, remembering what Maryse had said when she first moved in.

"_Clary, I know you and Jace are dating now, but from my experience with Isabelle, I also know that sometimes hormones can run about while you two are alone." Maryse said to Clary while they were alone in the library. Jace was gone hunting while Clary was having her rune – study lesson with Maryse. She had just moved in yesterday and Jace decided to sleep in her room for the first night. Maryse caught him getting out in the morning. Clary nodded, blushing furiously. Maryse continued. _

"_I don't want anything to happen to any of you. And since Jocelyn gave me the responsibility of watching over you, I want you to promise me that you'll be responsible and careful. This means – I hope you don't think of me as an overprotective woman – but while you live here, no sleeping in Jace's room or vice versa, no going beyond, ehem, "French kissing"," _

_At this Clary squirmed uncomfortably. "No teasing, and for the Angel's sake, no locking the door while he's in your room or vice versa, because we might get the wrong impression." Maryse finished. Clary nodded and found her voice: "Of course, Maryse. I won't do anything like that. Jace on the other hand…" Clary trailed off. _

_Maryse nodded. "I'll deal with Jace. I just wanted to tell you first." Clary nodded and they continued their lesson. _

"C'mon, Clary. It's late." Jace pulled Clary onto the bed. Clary pulled the covers over her and Jace. She leaned in closer and snuggled towards Jace. Putting his arms around her, Jace rested his chin on the top of her head. Clary put her head into the nook between his neck and shoulder. "Good night Jace, I love you."

Jace sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, love."

Clary felt a thrill go through her as Jace called her "love". She's going to be married! Jocelyn could be the maid of honor while Isabelle and Maia would be her bride's maids. But Clary didn't know how Nephilim weddings happen. She mentally reminded herself to ask Jocelyn or Maryse how it worked. Maybe they'll go back to Alicante!

Before Clary fell asleep, somewhere in her mind she remembered what Valentine said on the ship: _"I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine."_ That was true. She was Jace's and Jace was hers. _Forever_.

* * *

**A/N: I feverishly wish that you guys love that they'll get married. This story won't have anything to do with their kids though. They might have, but it's a small probability. Hehehe. This is sort of filler-ish because it's like super short. Um, review please?! XD **

**-lexa. **


	10. AN 1

**Hey guys. I hate doing these Author Notes but I have to tell you all my sad excuse of not updating.**

**I WAS going to finish Chapter 10 today. Sorry it was taking long, I just couldn't find time. But just as I got my hands on the USB that had it, the computer wouldn't read it. It was fine a minute ago, but now it's dead plastic and metal.  
**

**Dad's gonna have a look at it later but for now I apologize and you guys can hate me. I was having fun writing chapter 10 but then _someone_ fried the USB so I'm gonna have to do it all over again.**

**Remind me that I owe you all a super long chapter. And thanks to everyone who put me on their story alerts, favorites, and who reviewed. You guys are what make me go on. Ya hear? Hopefully this is the first and last AN in my story. Kk.**

**-lexa xx.**


	11. Simon meets Camille

**Here's chapter 10. The original one is lost forever unless geniuses have created a way to bring a USB back to life. Sorry, I'm still pissed. That USB had chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10. Yeah that's how important it was. And now they're all gone. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy for school work. I vowed myself today that I shall post a new chapter. Thank god for internet. Haha. Thanks for those who still waited for this. You guys are great. Anyways, here's the story! Ehem, a gift for Simon fans. :)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and Arabella. All else belongs to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

The clock beeped 2:30 am as Simon Lewis rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time. He didn't bother changing out of his jeans and a t-shirt ensemble. While his mother and sister slept peacefully, here he was waiting for the sun to rise. Times like this made him feel as if he was out of touch with the world. He was a vampire after all.

One thing he hated about being a vampire was the time thing. He can walk in the sunlight; He has super strength; He has super speed, super hearing. But he can't stay awake once the sun was up. At this time, it felt like lunch time so as silent as a mime, he got out of his room and walked to the kitchen. Hidden at the cupboard that was barely used, were his bottles filled with blood. They were at the very back, hidden from view.

Taking one, he unscrewed the cap and took a swig feeling the blood go down his parched throat. It tasted amazing.

For Simon, blood tasted like a sweet juice. It was the one thing better than coke. He continued to drink this sweet liquid until the bottle was half empty with scarlet. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he put the cap back on. With his raptor hearing, he heard a cat yowl from somewhere in the direction of the back door.

"Stupid cat. Yossarian!" He whispered – yelled.

Simon heard hushed whispers coming from the backdoor. He silently grabbed Yossarian, and crouched by the wall to listen to the voices.

"_Dios mio_. That stupid cat could have woken up the whole house." If Simon's heart were still beating, it would have skipped a beat. That was Raphael, the vamp who was ready to kill him.

The next voice was an unfamiliar voice, though it was female. "Hush, Raphael. We will talk to him. Then decide what to do."

Simon heard Raphael swear in Spanish but he was already retreating into his room. Putting the fluffy white cotton ball of a cat on the bed, he walked over to the bedside drawer and turned on his phone. He then texted his best friend and his girlfriend – the thought of Isabelle gave him a jolt of happiness – what he was about to do.

**Vampires are here. I have to go. I'll see you guys soon.**

Satisfied, Simon went to his closet and pulled out a back pack with a bunch of gamer pins. Grabbing a few clothes, he stuffed them in. He then reached under his bed for the sock that contained his emergency money. He put his real wallet in his pocket while the emergency money went inside the backpack.

Taking one last look at his room, Simon put his phone in his pocket. He scratched Yossarian behind his ears while the cat closed its eyes in pleasure. Then it fell asleep on his bed. Simon shook his head. "Stupid cat."

He crossed over to the window and opened it. Sticking out his head, Simon saw that it was more or less a ten foot drop. He threw his bag out and it landed with a thump on the grassy ground. Instead of stepping out onto the roof, he took a few steps back into his room and ran, throwing himself out the window.

Simon landed a few feet from his backpack. The grass was soft and a bit wet under him. He began to run in the direction towards the little woods in his backyard. But before he could take a step forward, something yanked the back of his jacket and through him into the trunk of a huge tree. The force of his impact on the tree was enough to create a huge crack in the middle, almost slicing it in half. The pain in his back was so painful it was almost paralyzing.

Groaning, Simon slowly rolled over to his back, his vampire powers already working their immediate healing. In front of him loomed a shadow. Well, it was two shadows. One had the short built of Raphael and another had a shorter length and it obviously belonged to a female vampire.

Simon's eyes trailed from the black boots, up the ivory and slender fish – netted legs, a black distressed denim mini skirt… up to the glittery black tank top. The girl's blonde locks were hanging over her delicate shoulders. Simon's eyes widened when they reached her face. It was sort of heart – shaped, the eyes were a nice brown with just a bit of red around the irises. The nose was slender but not long, and the mouth was full and blood red though they looked soft. The eyes stared back at him defiantly.

Raphael cleared his throat. "Daylighter, this is Camille. She is the head vampire of New York City."

"What is your name, daylighter?" She said in a voice so smooth it could only be described as velvety. Simon gulped.

"I'm Simon." He said weakly. _Crap! What am I going to do now?_

"Well, Simon. As Raphael said, I am Camille. It is my job as leader of this coven to keep track of what has happened to it whether I am present or not. From what I heard, it was Gregor who Turned you. Is that correct? Camille spoke with the true voice of a leader.

Simon sat up, surprised with this knowledge. "Actually, I don't remember who it was who attacked me."

Camille was unfazed. "But I'm sure you do remember who Marked you…" She came closer to Simon and kneeled in front of him, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. There it was, as clear as it was 3 months ago. It was the Mark of Cain.

Camille chuckled while Raphael stood stonily. "My, my, Simon. Aren't we in trouble..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I left it there, people. I have UT's next week and no time to update so I'll leave it there. I didn't want this week to end without posting a new chapter. It's still Simon's story next chapter. That's all I'm saying. KAY, BYE!! OH AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)) **

**XX,**

**LEXA**


	12. AN 2

**HEY GUYS! **

**Another AN. :(( *sob* **

**Well, I'm sure most of you heard of the news that happened in my country, the Philippines. That stupid typhoon! So right now, a lot of my fellow Filipinos are homeless and stranded. I really don't feel up to making a new chapter now with things going on. **

**Please help in anyway you can, or at least pray for us. THANK YOU. OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'll update as soon as I feel up to it. **

**Xx,**

**Alexa. :D **


	13. Good Morning Beautiful

**Sorry this is super duper late!! I've had writer's block for such a long time. I miss writing. Oh well, if it sucks, then, I'm sorry. I'm out of practice. =)) **

**I don't think I have to put the disclaimer. It's so obvious it isn't mine.

* * *

**

Simon stayed silent, his eyes wide with fear. What were they going to do to him? Were they going to kill him? The seconds ticked on as Camille looked at him with her chocolate eyes. Simon couldn't lock his gaze with her so he moved his eyes towards Raphael who was still watching him.

"What brings you with her, Raphael? Am I this special to have two vampires tracking me?" Simon said, sarcastically. He knew that Raphael would never dare to hurt him with his clan leader there.

"Brother, you always over expect. Soon, you will come to regret not leaving New York and wander just as you should have." Raphael replied.

"Well, you can kiss my a-"

"ENOUGH!"

Camille's voice cut Simon off before he could finish. Both Simon and Raphael fell silent yet their eyes were sending the other death glares. Simon looked at Camille and was surprised to see her back facing him.

"Come, Raphael. We must go. It will be sunrise in a few hours." Camille's voice was sharp as she called her second – in – command. Raphael followed silently.

"Oh and Simon, I suggest that you stay in New York. If I find out that you have left, I WILL KILL YOU." Camille's voice sounded too sweet that it made Simon want to vomit. Yet, he just sat there on the ground staring at their retreating backs.

Once they were gone, Simon climbed back into his window using the trees as leverage. Sitting on his bed, he uttered one word: "CRAP".

Sunlight drifted through Clary's windows and prodded her eyes open. She tried to get up but felt something like an arm draped across her. It was Jace's arm holding her close. Turning to her left, she saw the man she would share her life with. After so long, she still lost her breath with his beauty. Though he was asleep, Clary reached out a hand and caressed his face. Breathing deeply and evenly, Jace continued sleeping while Clary stroked his cheeks, his nose and his lips. Jace sighed and whispered her name.

Feeling bold, Clary brought her face close to his until their noses touched. "Jace," she sighed and gave his nose a little peck with her lips. "I love you, Jace."

Clary brought her head down under his chin and snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. Suddenly, Jace stirred and yawned.

"Good morning beautiful…" he said while pulling Clary closer to his body if that was still possible. Clary snorted.

"Beautiful? Yeah right. I look like a witch right now." She said while shaking her head. She knows what her hair is capable of forming while she's unconscious.

"Then… you're a beautiful witch who I love so much." Jace kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally gave her the sweetest good morning kiss that made Clary feel like jelly.

"I love you." Clary said, while nudging his nose with hers.

"I love you so much, Clarissa." Jace replied while nudging her back.

After a while, they gave up this game of nose nudging and decided to lie on the bed with Jace rolled on his back while Clary's arm and head were draped across his chest. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other's warmth and love. Suddenly, Clary felt a little rumble in her stomach.

"Uh… Jace?" She mumbled.

"Yes, love?" Jace asked while stroking her hair.

"Jace, I'm hungry." Clary muttered, feeling embarrassed about ruining their moment. Jace laughed and got out of the bed, stretching. His shirt stretched too, showing off those to die for muscles. Clary's still wondering how she was lucky enough to get this tribute to some god or goddess of beauty as her future husband. Jace smirked as he noticed her staring. "Clary, sweetie, all you have to do is ask. Shirt on please, shirt off please… It ain't that hard."

"Just shut up and get me breakfast." Clary ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Jace straightened and gave her a salute then marched to the door. As soon as he reached the doorknob, he stopped. He turned around and ran as fast to Clary and pressed his lips against hers for the fastest second. Then he ran back to the door while shouting "I LOVE YOU!!"

Clary laughed and lay back down on the bed, snuggling against the pillow that smelled just like him. "I miss him already…" she said to herself while sighing.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it sucked and for its length. **** Your reviews will help me get back on my feet. THANK YOU. :D **

**Xx. Lexa. **


End file.
